13: Virtual Virtue
by PandaKriwilz
Summary: 12 negara diundang ke Pulau Eden di kawasan Seychelles oleh sosok misterius "13". Satu persatu, misteri demi misteri menampakkan dirinya. Misteri yang kelak akan mengubah takdir mereka. Agak OOC.


**13: Virtual-Virtue**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia yang Awesome bukan punya sayah! Tapi Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei yang sama Awesome-nya! Kalo fic ini baru punya sayah yang A(w)sem tiada tara!

**Characters/Pairings: **Italy, Germany, Japan, Romano, Spain, America, England, France, Russia, Canada, Austria, Switzerland, Seychelles.

**Warning:** Agak OOC. Dan kalo diamati pakai mikroskop elektron, ada hints-hints Shonen-ai... cuman dikit seh...

**CHAPTER 1**

**Di Atas Kapal**

"Haaaaah…"

England menghela nafas. Dihirupnya kembali aroma laut yang luas. Ditatapnya langit biru yang membentang di sepanjang penglihatannya. Sesekali tempat duduk tempat ia bersandar dan bersantai terguncang oleh ombak yang menerpa kapal pesiar yang dinaikinya. Benar-benar suasana yang dapat melepaskannya dari kepenatan mengurus negaranya.

"Liburan itu memang menyenangkan... lama sekali kudambakan hawa Laut Selatan, yang menyegarkan ingatan akan hawa lembab London...," katanya.

Seraya menyusun beberapa bait puisi entah dapat ilham dari mana (France?), England mengambil es krim parfait yang dibagi-bagikan gratis di kapal yang ditumpanginya itu dari meja kecil di sebelahnya dan menyendokkan es krim itu hingga rasa menyegarkan terasa meleleh di mulutnya.

"Benar-benar damai, tenang, tenteram..."

"**VEEEEHHH~~!!!!****GERMANNNYYYY!!!! GERMANNNYYYYY!!!!"**

Es krim parfait milik England itu sukses jatuh ke lantai kapal pesiar yang kinclong.

"GERMANY!!! LIHAT!!! ADA PULAU!!! ADA PULAU!!!" teriak Italy seraya melonjak-lonjak di geladak kapal tanpa sadar teriakannya itu telah membunuh kenikmatan England dalam memakan es krim.

"Italy! Berhenti berteriak histeris hanya karena melihat sebiji pulau!" teriak teman terdekat Italy, Germany. Yang anehnya walau sifat keduanya berbeda, mereka bisa saling dekat.

"GERMANNNYYY!!! Pulaunya lucu kok!!!"

"Mananya yang lucu dari sebuah pulau?!!!"

"**IIIIITTTTAAAALLLYYYYY!!!"** teriak England.

"VEEEEE!!!!"

"_Bloody Hell_... BISA NGGAK LO DIAM BARANG 1 JAM?!!! TADI LO SUDAH TERIAK-TERIAK ADA LUMBA-LUMBA HINGGA SCONE MILIK GUE JATUH! LALU LO TERIAK-TERIAK ADA PUTRI DUYUNG HINGGA EARL GREY TEA GUE JATUH! SEKARANG GILIRAN PARFAIT GUE YANG JATOH...!!!"

"GEEERRMMMAAANNYYY!!! ENGLAND SERAAAAMMM!!!" Italy segera berlari bersembunyi di belakang Germany.

"Hhh... Italy... Oi, England! Jangan terlalu galak terhadapnya!"

"GALAK BUAPAKMU?!!! URUS DIA BAIK-BAIK!!!!"

"Hahahahaha!!! Lo tambah galak aja ya, England!!!" Sebuah suara tawa yang tidak asing di telinga England terdengar. Dilihatnya America tertawa-tawa di sebelahnya. Bertambah lagi satu derita England.

"**America**... Gue lagi _badmood_, mending lu jangan macem-macem..."

"Hooo?!!! LAGI PMS YA, ENGLAND?!!!"

"BISA BERHENTI NGERECOKIN ORANG NGGAK SEH?!! Lu tuh sebenarnya di pihak siapa?!"

"Diri sendiri," ujar America singkat, padat, jelas.

"Hakh?!" Suara England tercekat. Tidak menduga jawaban itu. "Pengkhianat lo, America! Brengsek! *PIIIPP* *PIIIIPPPP* *PIIIPPPP*".

"Wah, wah, wah... England... Tidak sopan sekali bagi seorang Gentleman untuk menggunakan bahasa rendahan seperti itu…" Nggak ada angin nggak ada apa, tiba-tiba France muncul, dengan membawa dua nampan yang diatasnya terdapat dessert khas Perancis yang wueenak tenaaan. Canada mengikuti di belakang mereka dengan membawa dua nampan yang sama.

"Jenggot sialan... lu mau gue cabutin semua rambut di jenggot.."

"Tidak terima kasih, aku baru beli sebuah alat cukur jenggot baru... err... sebenarnya bukan untuk rambut yang di daguku ini sih... buat yang di... ehem... ada yang mau Millefeuille?"

"Siapa juga yang mau makan setelah lo mengucapkan kata-kata menjijikan sebelum..."

"VEEEE!!! AKU MAU!!! FRANCE-NIISAN!!!" Italy spontan mengambil satu piring kecil Millefeuille dari nampan France.

"Hahahaha… anak baik, Italy…," ujar France dengan memasang tampang yang kalau dilihat dari sudut sin 77 derajat tiga perempat depan bawah agak mesum.

"Jenggot sialan… jangan berani-beraninya lu nyentuh Italy…," geram Ludwig seraya mengeluarkan reiatsu (Lah? Nyampur ke Bleach?) gelap begitu mendeteksi aura mesum dari France.

"Terserah deh... eh, eniwei baidewei di baswei kejepit doorway ditabrak pawai, aku mau ngasih nih mahakarya gue ke dua pasangan lagi berantem di sono...," kata France seraya menunjuk America dan England yang lagi seru-serunya adu mulut.

"SIAPA YANG PASANGAN?!!!" teriak England dengan muka... agak sedikit merah (?).

"Hahahaha! Tuh! Benar kan, lo tukang ngamuk!" tukas America. "France! Bagi satu!"

"Germany-san! Italy-san! Ke sini deh!" seru Japan yang tengah mengutak-atik laptop Macintosh-nya.

"VEEE!!! France-niisan! Aku minta satu buat Japan ya?"

"Oh, boleh... selama Ita-chan yang minta..."

Setelah Italy mengambil dessert untuk Japan (dan 1 lagi nambah XD), ia segera menghampiri Japan tadi memanggilnya. Germany mengikuti seraya memberi _death glare_ ke France yang tengah menawarkan dessert buatannya ke America dan England.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sementara itu, beberapa meter dari mereka, tepatnya di dekat ujung buritan, Romano dan Spain tengah bersandar di pinggiran kapal dan menatap pulau tujuan mereka yang sudah terlihat di horizon.

"Cih! Berisik sekali sih, mereka!" seru Romano dengan menggunakan nada yang menandakan sifat juteknya.

"Hahaha! Itu pertanda mereka menikmati perjalanan ini, bukan? Romano?" tawa Spain.

"Apanya yang lucu, Spain! Itu pertanda mereka norak! Cuma pergi ke suatu pulau tropis di kawasan Africa saja sampai lebay begitu!"

"Tetapi, kau juga menikmati perjalanan ini kan, Romano? Biasanya kau banyak mengomel kalau lagi semangat."

"Ah! Spain bego! I... itu...," ujar Romano terbata-bata.

"Hee? Romano, mukamu jadi seperti tomat!"

"SPAIN BEGO! Siapa yang menikmati! Lagipula..."

Romano menajamkan pandangan ke pulau yang akan mereka tuju.

"... pulau itu... Pulau Eden, entah mengapa membuat perasaanku tidak enak..."

Spain terdiam sejenak. "Romano... kamu imut deh dengan wajah gitu! Kesannya... apa kata si Japan?! Tsundere! Iya! Tsundere!!!"

"Bo... bodoh! Siapa yang... Lagipula...!" Romano merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sepucuk amplop hitam yang sudah terbuka. Dikeluarkan secarik perkamen kuno yang digunakan sebagai kertas tulis dari amplop itu.

"... siapa yang bisa menikmati kalau undangan yang dikirimkan mencurigakan begini?!"

Spain melihat perkamen itu. Ia juga mendapatkan undangan yang sama bersamaan dengan Romano. Juga bersamaan dengan 11 negara lain yang tengah berada di kapal pesiar itu. Spain melihat kembali kata-kata dalam perkamen itu.

_18 Oktober 20xx_

_Yang terhormat,_

_Negara Repubblica Italiana_

_Di tempat_

_Dengan hormat, saya mengundang Anda untuk menghadiri pertemuan 12 negara, yang di antara lain America, England, France, Canada, Germany, Austria, Japan, Spain, Russia, Switzerland, Seychelles, dan Anda sendiri, Italy._

_Waktu dan tempat diadakannya pertemuan adalah sebagai berikut:_

_Waktu : 18 Oktober 20xx-selesai (12.00-selesai)_

_Tempat : Pulau Eden, Seychelles_

_Karena pertemuan diadakan selama beberapa hari, biaya akomodasi, transportasi, dan semua hal yang dibutuhkan sudah disediakan. Harap Anda membawa barang-barang yang menurut Anda dibutuhkan. Semoga pertemuan Anda bisa berjalan dengan nyaman dan lancar._

_Tertanda,_

**_13_**

Isi surat yang dipegang Romano sama seperti surat yang Spain miliki, hanya ada perbedaan pada nama surat itu ditujukan. Surat itu disertai tiket pulang pergi ke pulau bernama Eden itu menggunakan kapal pesiar. Alamat asal surat itu tidak tertulis, walau Seychelles mengatakan bahwa surat itu berasal dari negaranya. Tapi, yang mengherankannya adalah Seychelles tidak mau memberitahu siapa pengirim yang memakai alias 13 itu. Entah tidak tahu atau memang ia tidak mau memberitahukannya.

Isi undangan itu memang mencurigakan, berapa kali pun Spain membacanya. Tetapi, demi melindungi Romano yang ikut serta karena dipaksa adiknya, ia pun ikut pergi ke tempat tujuan yang tertera pada undangan itu.

"Anu..."

Baik Spain maupun Romano yang tengah menunduk melihat perkamen itu mencari asal suara sayup-sayup itu dan melihat Canada tengah membawa nampan berisi Millefeuille karya France itu. Beruang kutub miliknya, Kumajirou membuntutinya.

"A... anu... kalian mau Millefeuille buatan France? Enak lho...," ujar Canada. _"Hiiii!!! Kumajirou!!! Aku datang di saat yang salah!!!"_

"Houu?! Bikinan France ya? Boleh tuh! Aku minta ya?!" seru Spain semangat seperti anak kecil baru diajak main layang-layang.

"Uh, kalau begitu, aku minta satu juga, err... kamu siapa ya?!"

"Canada. Oh, ya. Ambil saja." Lega rasanya Canada begitu aura serius yang tidak biasa muncul di Hetalia itu menghilang.

"Canada? Ada gitu ya negara dengan nama begitu?" tanya Romano.

"Ada! Ada kok! Wilayahku dekat dengan Amerika! Sehingga sering salah dikenali orang! Tapi sesungguhnya kami itu berbeda!" seru Canada dengan berapi-api, walau bagi Spain dan Romano suaranya tetap sayup-sayup layaknya angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Siapa?" tanya Kumajirou.

"Canada, Kumajirou! Masa kau tidak ingat nama tuanmu sendiri!" seru Canada.

"Hahaha! Kau ini negara yang menarik ya!" tawa Spain.

Romano hanya diam sambil bergumam "Spain bego!"

"Lagipula... walaupun mencurigakan, Romano...," ujar Spain sambil memakan sesuap dessert miliknya. Romano dan Canada menatap negara pemilik tradisi Matador itu.

"Jarang-jarang negara seperti kita bisa berkumpul dengan ceria seperti ini. Biasanya suasana selalu tegang sebelum pertemuan, tetapi ini... dengan kita berkumpul di kapal pesiar seperti ini, rasa tegang itu nampaknya agak meringan..."

"Spain..." Wajah Romano yang kaku melembut dan senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"He? Ada apa, Romano?"

"Bukan! Bukan apa-apa! Spain bego! Ngadep sana! Jangan ngelihat ke sini!"

Canada hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku dua negara di hadapannya. _"Pikir-pikir... kayaknya aku harus mengantarkan ini lagi... ke siapa ya?"_

"Ehe... Ketegangan dalam suatu pertemuan negara akan hilang... begitu semua bersatu dengan Russia, hehehe..."

Nggak ada angin lewat, nggak ada botol Vodka beterbangan (lho?), Russia muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Canada dan mengambil satu piring Millefeuille. Senyumnya tidak kontras dengan aura aura yang kalau diperhatikan baik-baik berupa aura intimidasi yang berputar-putar di belakangnya.

"Hehehe... tapi toh, nggak ada lagi pertemuan negara sih kalau begitu..."

"GYAAAAA!!! RUSSIA!!!!!" teriak Romano seraya berlindung di belakang Spain. "Lindungi aku, SPAIN BRENGSEK!!!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Kaget akan teriakan Romano, Canada ikut-ikutan histeris dan langsung berlari entah kemana setelah menjatuhkan nampannya.

"He? Canada-kun pergi ke mana? WC?"

"Dia serem ngelihat lo muncul tiba-tiba kayak setan gitu tau!" seru Romano.

"Hee? Romano-kun kejam ya. Memangnya tampangku mirip setan?" tanya Russia dengan wajah innocent. "Walau memang aku sering sih... membuat kontrak dengan setan untuk mengutuk Japan saat perang waktu itu...hehehe..."

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!" jerit Romano histeris.

"_Hahaha! Siapa sekarang yang berisik..."_ Dalam hati, Spain ingin tertawa, tapi ia tahu itu bukan saat yang tepat. Karena ia harus memikirkan cara agar bisa pergi jauh-jauh dari titisan iblis di hadapannya itu tanpa terkena kutukan iblis yang sempat nemplok di badannya nanti.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Kenapa kau memanggil kami tadi, Japan?" tanya Germany.

"Untuk menyelamatkan Anda berdua dari amukan England," jawab Japan sambil tersenyum. Ia tengah duduk di semacam bar kecil yang terletak di geladak itu. Tangannya sibuk bergerak di atas tuts keyboard. Germany terkadang heran, kok bisa Japan mengetik secepat itu tanpa melihat layar.

"Waaahh!!! Terima kasih ya, Japan~!!!" seru Italy.

"Sama-sama. Oh, ya! Saya mau Anda sekalian melihat ini. Pulau yang akan kita kunjungi lumayan menarik lho..."

"Oh, Pulau Eden itu ya? Kucari di internet kemarin tidak ketemu kok," ujar Germany.

"Itu karena Germany-san tidak menggunakan 'trik' khusus dalam membrowsing internet," ujar Japan. Kilatan cahaya muncul di matanya. Germany bersumpah mata Japan itu seperti mata hacker yang dipekerjakannya di kantor militernya.

"Lihatlah, Pulau Eden!"

"Waaah~! Keren ya, Germany!"

Di layar laptop Japan terpampang gambar-gambar pulau Eden dari berbagai sisi.

"Saya hanya menemukan sekitar 15-an foto. Informasi yang saya temukan juga hanya satu artikel, tapi semoga berguna."

"Ini hebat! Japan!" teriak Germany. Ia pun membaca artikel tentang pulau itu dengan kilat dari Laptop Japan. Pulau yang mereka tuju hanyalah pulau kecil yang dipenuhi hutan. Hanya ada satu bangunan yang berdiri di pulau itu, yaitu tempat pertemuan sekaligus penginapan mereka. Sisa data dari artikel itu hanya mengatakan koordinat pulau itu saja.

"Tapi... nampaknya memang benar, pulau ini mencurigakan dan misterius... bahkan artikelnya sendiri tidak menceritakan dengan jelas."

"Itu memang benar, Germany-san. Tapi, hanya ini yang saya temukan sampai saat ini," ujar Japan sambil menutup Window browser internet itu.

"Hoa?! Gambar apaan tuh, Japan?!! Kok ada gambar cewek rambut pirang di pantai, cuma pakai bikini doang, pakai telinga dan ekor kucing... eh??? Bahkan satu t**et-na kelihatan!!!" teriak Italy dengan toanya. Semua pandangan di dek kapal langsung menuju ke arah teriakan Italy. Beberapa bertampang cengo. Tapi beberapa orang (salah satunya France), memasang tampang napsong.

"HUUUAAA!!! Bu... bukan! Ini bukan apa-apa! Err... ini... iklan ngaco di internet yang sering nongol tiba-tiba kalau kita nge-klik sesuatu!" seru Japan gelagapan.

"Oh, begitu... padahal aku pengen kenalan sama ntuh cewek..."

"Hus! Italy!" seru Germany sambil menyeret Italy menjauh dari Japan. "Err... anyway, Japan... terima kasih atas informasi tentang pulau itu tadi!"

"Iya, sama-sama, Germany-san!" seru Japan. Tampangnya masih kacau. Ia kembali mengurusi laptopnya begitu pandangan-pandangan orang di dek kapal itu tidak tertuju ke arahnya lagi. Dilihatnya secarik kertas yang dilipat-lipat di atas keyboardnya. Penasaran, dibuka dan dibacanya tulisan di atas kertas itu.

_Japan, nanti kirimkan gambar itu ke e-mailku. Kalau kau punya gambar-gambar lain juga boleh._

_TTD_

_Germany_

_P.S.: Jangan sampai salah kirim ke Facebook kayak waktu itu, waktu itu aku ribet mengurusin comment orang-orang._

Japan menarik nafas lega. Ia bersyukur Germany yang terkenal akan matanya yang tajam itu tidak melihat salah satu tab pada bagian bawah desktopnya. Di-kliknya tab itu dan dilanjutkannya mendownload doujin USUK, GerIta, SpaRom, SuFin, dan beribu doujin R-18 lainnya di suatu situs mencurigakan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Berapa lama lagi sampai kapal ini ditambatkan ke daratan? Badan saya nyeri sedari tadi akibat guncangan kapal pesiar ini!" seru Austria seraya mengomeli Seychelles yang tengah mengemudikan kapal pesiar itu.

"Kurang lebih 15 menit lagi, Tuan Austria. Kita bisa melihat pulau yang kita tuju di depan kita saat ini," jawab Seychelles.

"Lama sekali. Baiklah, saya harap Anda bisa mempercepat laju kapal ini. Saya sudah lelah menghadapi guncangan kapal ini!"

"Baik," ujar Seychelles sambil memutar kemudi.

Austria membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kemudi kapal. Dalam lorong, ia bertemu dengan Switzerland yang tengah membawa piring berisi dessert yang dinilai dari mata aristokrat Austria, dessert itu buatan France.

"Austria!" seru Switzerland.

"Selamat siang, Switzerland."

"Mau apa kau di sini?"

"Saya memberitahu nakhoda kita untuk mempercepat laju kapal ini. Guncangan pada kapal ini membuat tubuhku nyeri."

"Hoh...," gumam Switzerland.

Sesaat suasana terasa menegangkan dan tidak mengenakkan, sampai Switzerland kembali berjalan dan melewati Austria. Dari arahnya, Austria tahu, Switzerland menuju kemudi kapal. Di kemudi kapal itu, benar apa dugaan Switzerland, Seychelles memasang tampang pucat. Nampaknya Austria telah menceramahinya sampai negara kepulauan itu bete sendiri.

"Oi! Seychelles!" seru Switzerland.

"Tuan Switzerland?"

"Ini ada dessert buatan si bejat France itu. Silakan dimakan jika kau sudah sampai mengantarkan kami di Pulau Eden."

"Ah, terima kasih, Tuan Switzerland."

Switzerland hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kembali keluar dari ruang kemudi setelah meletakkan kue itu di meja kecil di ruang kemudi itu.

Seychelles melihat dessert itu. Dessert itu kelihatan lezat. Ingin sekali Seychelles menyantapnya, apalagi karena ia jarang memakan makanan yang terlalu mahal seperti itu. Apalagi itu buatan France, _Motherland-_nya yang sering ia anggap kakak sendiri. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memfokuskan pikirkannya ke pulau yang menurut perkiraannya hanya berjarak beberapa km di hadapannya. Pulau Eden.

Seychelles merasakan suara gemuruh pelan yang sampai di telinganya. Dengan satu tangan, dibukanya jendela ruang kemudi, bisa ia rasakan angin kencang memasuki ruang kemudi.

"_Dari arah angin ini... apa mungkin... nanti ada badai... tapi, masih cerah begini..."_

Dalam pemikirannya, Pulau Eden makin mendekat. Seychelles pun segera memberitahu seisi kapal bahwa mereka akan segera mendarat di pulau itu. Pulau yang mungkin, akan mengubah takdir mereka semua...

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**PANDAKRIWILZ BACOT CORNER**

Khukhukhu... misteriii... misteri... astaga... baru bangkit ke lagi malah bikin dua fanfic suram... 1 angst 1 mystery... cacad...

Oh, ya... nama Pulau Eden itu gue karang-karang ndiri. Dapet inspirasi dari Umineko no Naku Koro ni dan Romaheta. Di fic saya kali ini, saya akan pakai nama negara tiap orang saja, secara ngelibatin nama orang ntuh bikin ribeedd... T^T

Err... eniwei, REVIEW PLEASE!!! XD


End file.
